


Wind and Waves

by monstabaebae



Series: Succubus + Siren Joyrene [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, No Spoilers, Oneshot, Romance, demon girls rock, girlxgirl, joyrene rise, mentions of death but nothing intense, part 3 of this series, siren joy, succubus irene, talks of flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Joohyun and Sooyoung discuss what it's like to fly.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: Succubus + Siren Joyrene [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Wind and Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya friends!  
> Welcome to Part 3 of my Succubus + Siren Joyrene series!
> 
> Thank you all for joining me on this fun journey! I was worried viewers wouldn't like this fic, but I received a lot of positive feedback so I'm continuing on this series. I'll do my best to put my heart into these two girls because writing about them makes me very happy during this hard time.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well through quarantine and that this fic can bring even the smallest of smiles to your face. Enjoy!

“Joohyun.” Sooyoung’s tender voice called, pulling the said female from her thoughts.

The succubus slowly opened her eyes, looking down at the beautiful siren in her arms. “Mm?”

“What is it like to fly?” She asked. Joohyun couldn’t see the female’s expression, but she could imagine the small pout and the stars in the siren’s eyes.

Joohyun laughed softly, shaking her head slowly. “Where do you come up with these questions?”

“When you’re alone on an island like this, for as long as I’ve been, you start to question things.” Sooyoung replied easily, her tail moving slowly in the water. “It’s not like I have any other friends besides you.”

“You could go on a vacation from this place.” Joohyun suggested, her eyes on the water. “You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.”

“Vacation?” The siren tried the word, sounding strange on her tongue. “I suppose I could. But where would I go? I can only go where there’s water.”

The succubus smiled, shrugging. “Anywhere you want to. You could go to Greece, or maybe Japan. Maybe Canada, if you prefer cooler waters, or to Bermuda. Civilization has come a long way since we first met. You might like it.”

Joohyun recalled the number of places she had seen over the centuries. She had seen cities rise and fall, the Earth shift from mountains and trees to huge cities filled with bright lights that blocked out the stars. She had seen so much, goring fond of some places while hating others.

But to think that Sooyoung had never left this island, made her heart ache.

“I hear the fish talk about such places, but I’ve never seen them in person.” Sooyoung giggled. “I’ve peeked at a shipping ports back when I was a guppy, saw a few humans with my own eyes. But since that huge fire all those years ago I haven’t left this place you brought me to.”

Joohyun bit her lip. “Aren’t you curious? Would you want to go visit those places?”

Sooyoung seemed to consider this for a moment, the smile never leaving her face. “I think about it a lot and yet I never actually have the drive to do it. All I truly know about the world is what I am, where I am and you. Nothing else matters to me.”

Joohyun ignored the rise of heat to her cheeks and sighed. “There’s a whole world to explore out there to see and experience. I’m surprised you wouldn’t be itching to go explore it.”

“The world can be a very scary place, Joohyun.” Sooyoung’s voice suddenly became dark, her smile fading.

“It can be, but not all of it is bad.” Joohyun insisted, not wanting to see the other woman upset. “There’s food and cute animals of all shapes and sizes and-“

“Humans.” Sooyoung finished. The siren slowly pulled her tail to her chest, her voice barely a whisper. “The same humans that killed my clan and cousins all those years ago. The very same humans that continue to poach on my kind and experiment on them like animals.”

“I don’t know about you, Joohyun’, Sooyoung slowly turned to meet Joohyun’s eyes. Her irises were a sad shade of crimson. “But I refuse to live in a world filled with those vile creatures.”

A strong wind filled the small island, the scent of the ocean keeping Joohyun grounded. She fixed her long dark hair and looked up at the sky.

“You asked me what it’s like to fly.” Joohyun stated.

Sooyoung didn’t look up but she nodded.

“It’s a part of me. I can control my wings like I can control the rest of my body. I feel powerful when I can fly into the sky and go where I want to go.” Joohyun closed her eyes. “But I can’t fly without the wind and the wind is something I cannot control. It tosses me back and forth during storms, sometimes lightening flashes and tries to strike me down. I am a slave to the forces of nature and I have to sadly accept it if I wish to keep flying.”

She leaned back, smiling as she flapped her huge wings. “In short, I love to fly. No amount of wind or nature, will ever stop me from doing what makes me feel free and what I was born to do.”

The strong wind eventually settled, the small ripples in the water stilling.

It was a few minutes before Sooyoung spoke. “It’s almost how I feel when I’m swimming. I can’t control the water, but no matter how hard the storms or the waves get, I never stop swimming. It’s why I exist and I was born to do it. Swimming is freedom, the same way flying is to you.”

“Humans suck, but they're part of this world.” Joohyun smiled, wrapping her wings around Sooyoung to bring the siren closer. “Demons and supernatural beings have it easier than humans. We don’t have to prove ourselves to others and we don’t die so easily.”

Sooyoung exposed a smile. “Very true. We don’t need humans. As long as I'm with you, humans can rot for all I care.”

“Humans are overrated. We’re awesome.” Joohyun grinned, then poked the siren in the shoulder. “But I want to take you on a seaside date to in Paris, with coffee and baguettes and all that stuff.”

“What’s a baguette?” Sooyoung tilted her head, eyes wide.

Joohyun pulled the siren in for a sweet kiss, enjoying the flush on the other's cheeks. She could hear the breeze in the water, seeing herself and Sooyoung in the world around them.

It was true.

Humans had nothing on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me strength.
> 
> Thank you all for supporting this series! Feel free to chat with me on twitter @monstabaebae  
> Much love and see you all soon! ^.^


End file.
